Star
by Tomato-Vampire-Countess
Summary: Star's a kitten. She was opn the round from Macavity with her siblings when the older ones left her and her siblings all alone. Mac found them and gave them a home. Continued summary in the story. Rated for death, blood and battles.
1. Chapter 1

Continued Summary:

Read as Star and her siblings change names, learn a little of the truth, then escape Macavity, then wind up fighting him again, and one cat has to die so save the others.

"Star, Star, wake up." Her mother whispered, "Macavity is coming and I need you to go with your siblings and find your father, he should be at the junkyard."

Star woke up immediately, then raced to join her siblings: Munk, Opal, Bear, Wiz, Whisper, Night, Flight, Bird, Scarlet, Magical, Fierce, Shine, Sparkle and Stealth.

"Ok, kittens," her oldest sibling, Stealth, who was a brown tabby, "I'm in command…And please, don't run off, Macavity may find you. Let's go." Star followed him loyally, but then let her eyes wander to her mother. _I wish with all my heart she'll be all right. _She thought, but then she turned around and followed her brother.

Stealth stopped them when they were halfway there, "Macavity!" He hissed, then he turned to the second oldest, Wiz, "Get them there! I'll catch up!" Then he turned and hissed into the darkness.

Wiz snatched Star's paw, then started to run. Wiz was a black queen. Then Shine and Sparkle, white twin queens, yowled as one, "Macavity!" Wiz let go of Star's paw, turned to the twins and said, "Get them there." Then raced off.

Shine snatched Whisper's paw, Whisper and Star were light gray tabbies, the only difference was that Star had white paws and Whisper had black ones, and Sparkle grabbed Star's. Star managed to keep up with her speeding sister, to feel her paw dropped again, and Sparkle and Shine run off.

The next in line, Fierce, nodded to Magical, then rushed into the lead. They ran until Fierce whirled around, then ran off into the dark. Magical snatched both Star's and Whisper's paws and they ran, with the others behind. Then Magical dropped their paws and ran off, following their trail back.

Scarlet, Night, Flight and Bird were quadruplets, and the next in the line to help the siblings. Scarlet snatched Star's paw, Night grabbed Whisper's, Flight grabbed Munk's and Bird grabbed Bear's. Soon they were rushing off, following a black queen, a red queen, a light brown tom and a blue-gray tom. Then they all whirled and then rushed off, leaving the youngest five all alone, worry in their eyes.

Macavity had knocked out the other seven when four more cats came racing along. He knocked out one queen, sent another flying, then knocked out the last two toms.

Soon he found five kittens: A silver tabby tom, a young one, two light gray tabby queens, one with white paws, one with black, a dark brown tom and a black queen with opal blue eyes. "Hmm, interesting. Want to come live with me? You'll never have to run again."

The silver tabby, most likely the one in command, looked back, then nodded.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Munk." The silver tabby said.

"Bear." The other tom held out his paw. Macavity shook it.

"I'm Whisper…"

"And I am Star!" The two light gray queens said, the first one to speak was the one with black paws.

Macavity smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you. And you are?" He turned to the black queen.

"Opal, Sir." She hugged him. He looked at her in surprise, then hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

(Here is a list of the old names and their new ones:

Star: Blizzard

Whisper: Night-Hawk

Munk: Black-Out

Bear: Grizzly

Opal: Turquoise)

Blizzard smiled, Mac was fun! He had taught them how to steal, and now he had given them a mission: Steal a kitten from this one place, it was a junkyard.

"Is it going to be hard?" Black-Out had asked.

"If you keep your mind of the mission and not let it wander, it'll be easy. Also, remember your training." Mac had tweaked his cheek, then Black-Out had smiled. Night-Hawk hugged her brother, then they all left.

Now they were waiting for night to come before they steal the kitten. Blizzard and Turquoise were already planning it, Grizzly and Black-Out having a game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. Black-Out was winning.

Then it was night and they crept from their home: An abandoned warehouse. They silently crept to the junkyard, then Night-Hawk toppled some junk. Turquoise howled like a wolf, then Blizzard made her move, with Black-Out and Grizzly at her back, with Night-Hawk and Turquoise at theirs.

"Come with me, dear, sweet kitten. You'll be treated right and have all the things you wish." She said to the kitten, a red one with some black. The kitten smiled and then they were off, Black-Out carrying the kitten on his back.

They soon got back to Mac and he smiled when he saw the kitten, sleeping on Black-Out's back, "Here, put her in here." It was a fancy room, with pink frills everywhere, fancy bed cushions, everything!

Then Mac told them to follow him. Night-Hawk and Blizzard exchanged looks, but they followed with the rest.

Night-Hawk sent Blizzard a mind-message: _He's being so weird…Should we talk to the others about it?_

Blizzard replied: _Only if he tries something. _

_Good. _Then they stopped. Being twins, they could do that.

Soon they reached a room, with all their things: Blizzard's posters of The Rum Tum Tugger, Black-Out's favorite pillow, Night-Hawk's jeweled collar she had stolen, everything!

Night-Hawk whooped and put her collar on, "How do I look?" She asked Mac.

"Perfectly beautiful." At that she blushed. Then Blizzard walked over and put her hand on a chest. She rubbed her hand along the fine design, then opened the chest.

In it were three blankets, then under them were tons of things: Jewels, collars, you name it.

She lifted out a collar, with the word 'Star' on it. She put in on and twirled in front of the mirror: The red stood out against her almost-silver fur. Black-Out pulled out a green collar which said 'Munk' on it. He put in on. Blizzard looked at him, "The green looks fabulous with your fur."

"Thanks. I love the red collar." He said.

Then Night-Hawk, Grizzly and Turquoise came over. They all pulled out collars: One saying 'Whisper', one saying 'Bear' and the last said 'Opal'.

They put them on and Grizzly grinned, "Turquoise, the blue stands out and highlights your eyes."

"Thank you, the bright red stands out and makes you look handsome." She smiled.

"How do I look?" Night-Hawk twirled around. Her collar was plum colored.

"You look beautiful." Then Black-Out started to dance with Night-Hawk and Grizzly danced with Turquoise.

Then Mac approached Blizzard, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes." They started to dance.

They danced for four hours before one of Mac's agents came to tell him, "The kitten's parents are searching. They have sent Mistoffelees and Munkustrap."

"Drat. You five, come with me." Mac ordered. Night-Hawk and Blizzard exchanged looks again, but they followed obediently.


	3. Chapter 3

Blizzard sent Night-Hawk a mind-message: _I don't think this is good._

_Neither do I. _Night-Hawk replied, _But we have to, Mac ordered us to. _

_Oh, joy. I hope nothing's gone wrong. _Then Blizzard hugged her sister and they kept together.

* * *

Mac met Munkustrap and Mr. Mistoffelees outside the warehouse. "Hello, Brother. Hello, Mistoffelees. I think you know these five," Mac turned to the five cats behind him. "What are the names on your collars?"

"Star."

"Munk."

"Bear."

"Opal."

"Whisper." They all read their collars, then looked up into a look of surprise on the tuxedo cat's face. "What?" Night-Hawk asked, "Staring is rude, ya know?"

"I do…But a friend of mine lost their five youngest kittens and their names were Star, Munk, Bear, Opal and Whisper."

Night-Hawk gave Mac a scowl, "Why have you done this?" Her old memories starting to pop out of their confinement in the back of her mind. "Turned us against our own kind. What have you done to Bird?"

Blizzard's memories started to arise, too, "Where's Stealth? And Scarlet?"

"Where are Shine, Sparkle and Wiz?" Grizzly pressed.

"Yea, what about Night? Flight? WHERE ARE THEY?" Turquoise boomed.

"What about our mother? What did you do to her?" Black-Out asked, "If I remember correctly, we were running from you…And in the end, joined you."

"I have done nothing to Teazer. She is fine. I just wanted you, the five magical cats."

Blizzard froze, then ran. Black-Out ran after her, with Night-Hawk and Turquoise not far behind, with Grizzly following, but before then, he turned and said to Macavity, "Leave us alone, we leave you alone."


	4. Author's Note

Sorry to the readers of my stories, but each and every one of them are on hold, and a few will be deleted.

Here's a list:

Ghost, Hawk, Lightning And Owl

The Jay and The Owl

And maybe Wolf

My deepest apologies to those who actually liked those three stories.


	5. Author's note2

**Ya know what? I am TICKED! did something freaky to one of my stories and I am not updating ANY of my stories UNTIL I can upload that chapter and it does NOT glitch! UGH!**

**Tomato-Vampire, the very annoyed**

**PS. I stayed up into 4 in the Fing to write that story! UGH!**


End file.
